Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 3
|} |damage=9556|turn=2|hp=4508980|def=8640|coin=182|lv=15}} |damage=10650|turn=1 |hp=7806530|def=21000|coin=0|esk=1741|wsk=10074}} |} : I have to live on like this... Sigh... I don't know... Who can help me... Feeling helpless, Summoner sprawled on the grass next to the river and gazed at the bright blue sky. He closed his eyes, trying to shake off the things bothering him. Boom... Boom... : 'What's that noise? It seems something gigantic bumping the ground...and it's getting close and close... No, it's kind of familiar to me... Could it be-' : Wow! Summoner did a side roll before the gigantic shadow crushed him to pieces; the ground caved in as the giant, iron leg stepped on. ???: Tut! I'm spotted. Forget it! I'll take him away by force. Combatant, bring the Summoner to me! : (Flashing) : 'The Nightfall Savant and Nightfall Combatant, why are they here?' 【Defeated BOSS】 The Combatant stared at Summoner with a pair of flashing eyes. In seconds, it disappeared, and pounced on him as quick as lightning. Summoner dodged the attack with a jump, which was way higher and farther than expected. Hardly could he control the mechanical power, so he took a tumble badly. : Ouch-! : 'My kinetic energy is much stronger now...because of the mechanical body. : Splendid... I must get that power. For this reason, I have to take you back to my lab and study! Combatant, go! : (Flashing) : Darn it! Being turned into a mechanical body somehow has already pissed me off. Now I'm someone's research target... I'm done with it! : Come out, Heroic spirits! Answering the call of Summoner, two heroic spirits showed up, holding their weapons. As they were about to fight against the Combatant, two shadows cut in suddenly and knocked the enemy down right away. Bang! The impact raised a lot of dust, which made the field of vision became blurry instantly. : What...what's going on? ???: It seems that person is fine. Phew, we made it. ???: We're late all because of your research into that mechanical body! ??: I couldn't help it. My desire for knowledge is boundless. ???: Humph! Luckily the research target is a man, otherwise you'll be treated as a pervert. A man and a lady were mocking at each other in the cloud of dust. Their voices sounded familiar to Summoner. As the visibility became clear, Summoner soon know who they were. : You're...Midgley and Agnesi! }} |damage=14578|turn=3|hp=4283040|def=8160|coin=182|lv=15}} |hp=10,508,790|def=19800|coin=5123|esk=282|wsk=10006}} |damage=15468|turn=1 |hp=2500000|def=5600|coin=0|esk=870|wsk=10074}} |} : Suspicious... Why do you know our names? I don't know you at all. : Samoy must have made a slip of the tongue. You know, he just can't shut his mouth when he starts talking. : why-yeah, right, the mayor just introduced you to me. : ...humph, let's teach him some manners later. He better learns to speak cautiously, especially to strangers. : We have no time for this... Hey! Watch out! A fire swirl swept across the air suddenly; Midgley took Agnesi and Summoner away and stepped back to dodge it, but the hem of his clothes was on fire. Agnesi tore it off without hesitation and threw it into the river. : Tut! The clothes are new! Who'e there!? Show yourself! ???: I didn't expect this kind of scrap as agile as a hare. There were dozens of people on the slope. The most eye-catching creature was a giant crimson dragon in the centre. The dragon bowed to a demon, whose appearance had given a surprised to the Nightfall Savant. : Inferno Savant! : Darn it! We're outnumbered... You! Come here and help. : Me? ...O-Okay... 【Defeated BOSS】 While Summoner was fighting with the savants, quick footsteps came from afar. Dozens of armed mechanical soldiers appeared and fought with the Inferno Savant. : What took you so long? The soldiers here are useless. : We should ask Samoy to step up the soldier training. : 'Both sides are going to suffer if we continue like this. Better retreat first.' : Inferno Combatant, conjure a fire wall! At the Inferno Savant's command, the Combatant casted fierce flames over the soldiers; the Savants, covered by their guards, escaped from the battlefield immediately, and the underlings brought by them also fled in a panic. The war is stopped. Summoner finally felt relieved, sitting down on the ground. At the time, a shadow came over from the sky - it's a friend of Summoner, Glauox! Glauox: Summoner, I've been searching for you... You look tired. Are you alright? : Yes... Ah, what do you want from me? Midgley and Agnesi came up to Summoner, crossed their arms and stared with red blinking eyes... }} |} : Relax. We're commissioned to protect you and bring you back. : No! Before I go, I need to know what's going on exactly! Who sent you to protect me? Who are those Savants? Why did they attack me? And they said they're going to study me. What had happened - : Hold on! I can't answer you if you keep asking questions! : ...Sorry. : Anyway, I can't blame you for this. You just woke up, and it takes time to adapt to all these things. Samoy, mayor of the city of machinery, sent us to find you. : The Savants who just attacked you and controlled the crimson dragon were Demons. The human followers or their underlings, to be precise, were anti-mechanisation conservatives. : A bunch of fools. They refused to be mechanised! This technology marks a great milestone of mankind after all! : The Demons and the conservatives want to overthrow Samoy and his ideology. They've been looking for opportunities to destroy and capture citizens. : The anniversary celebration of Mechanical Act is coming soon, so the riots are becoming more frequent this month. : We should have caught these troubled people and forced them to be mechanised! : But if you do this, Gretchen will - : Enough! I don't want to hear this name! : 'Um? Why is she mad? What had happened to her and Gretchen... It seems there are lots of things hiding in thie city... Sigh, I have a bad feeling about this...' : Lisa... 【Meet BOSS】 : I didn't do anything wrong... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Now, are you satisfied with the answer? Get up and follow us to the mayor's hall. Time is precious, and I'm wasting my time on you. : ...One more question. : Sigh, ask. : Is it really a boon to become mechanical? : Boring question again. I don't want to answer. Anyway, the Demon shave retreated. You're safe to go back alone. Agnesi turned around and left. Watching her from behind, Summoner could feel her unshakable will. She believed mechanisation was a right thing with all her heart, so she was determined to pursue what she was convinced to do... Summoner looked at the mechanical arms, which were totally different from human forms in terms of sense of touch. The arms could not feel the flow of air, as if the entire person was detached from the world. Summoner had an inexplicable feeling of estrangements and being out of place. : ...Is it worth turning into this in order to survive? : Of course. We won't feel pain and get hurt easily when turning into machinery. Most importantly, we're less vulnerable to diseases, and there are countless advantages of it. : ...But pain is the unique characteristic of Humans. : Sigh, we don't have a common value. So it's pointless to continue the conversation. Then, Midgley left Summoner and Glauox. At sunset, the river surface was coated with a golden colour. Summoner's eyes lingered over the view for a while. : Although I don't want to be mechanised, I'm thankful to survive... Glauox: Summoner, don't give up. You'll find a way out. : Right, I have to regain my human body! }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第三章